L'inconnue
by Abelforth
Summary: Hermione, Harry et Hermione voient arriver parmi eux une inconnue. Comment leurs amitiés et sentiments vont ils évoluer, durant une 6e année difficile pour tous.. Fiction basée sur le personnage de Mac Clagggan, annoncé par JK Rowling et incorporant le se
1. Introduction: Rencontres

Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic, ne vous arrêtez pas à l'intro ! Plus il y a de reviews, plus je serai rapide pour la suite! N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon site (jkrowling.forumactif .com)!

Introduction : Rencontres 

-« Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, descendez vite mes chéris ! »

La voix de Molly Wealey retentit en plein milieu de la partie d'échecs qui opposait Harry à Ron. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le tapis que la famille avait rapporté de son voyage en Egypte il y a quatre ans. Ron, l'air perplexe regardait la reine de Harry se déplacer dans la direction inverse à celle que Harry avait ordonnée ! Allongée sur le lit à côté d'eux, les cheveux étalés sur la couette des Canons de Chudley, Hermione feuilletait Witch Weekly ( Sorcière Magazine). Elle était vêtue comme ses deux camarades avec des tenues de Moldus. Cependant la baguette qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son pantalon blanc révelait qu'elle était pas une simple Moldue mais une vraie sorcière. On voyait même écrit sur son pull "Magic Playboy" du nom d'un groupe de jeunes chanteurs sorciers qui marchait particulièrement bien chez les jeunes filles (toute ressemblance avec les tout bee fri ou autres boysband serait involontaire...). Harry et Ron portaient eux de simples pantalons et des T-Shirts.

Brusquement Hermione se releva et tourna le visage vers les deux joueurs.

- « Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait y aller ? » dit Hermione en voyant que personne ne bougeait malgré l'appel de Madame Weasley.

- « Mm » répondit indistinctement le grand rouquin. « Ca doit être encore pour nous faire faire une tache ménagère idiote"

- « Ron ! » dit Hermione - « A quoi bon se presser ? Elle tombera peut-être sur les jumeaux ou Ginny avant ! » poursuivit Ron sans se soucier de son amie.

- « Ron » lui rétorqua Hermione, « tu devrais avoir honte. » L'air hautain elle se leva et commença à descendre l'escalier en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ils ne changeront donc jamais ? ». Penauds, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- « Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort » avoua Harry à mi-voix.

- « Bon, si tu t'y mets toi aussi… » grommela Ron.

Il se leva alors aussi avec mauvaise volonté, suivi par Harry. Les deux garçons approchaient maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt. Grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch, ils s'étaient aussi musclés et avaient tout deux développé un corps harmonieux. Tout comme Hermione, ils allaient rentrer d'ici quelques semaines dans leur 6e année à Hogwarts ( Poudlard ). Mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de l'été finissant, tous réunis chez la famille de Ron, au Burrow (Le Terrier.

- « Hermione, attends nous ! » cria Ron Il l'apercut au bas de l'escalier et se jeta sur elle en criant :

- « Ah tu voulais nous semer ! » - « Enfin Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria brusquement alors Madame Weasley que les deux garçons aperçurent alors. « Laisse Elvira tranquille ! » Ce n'était pas Hermione sur qui Ron s'était jeté.. Par contre il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était..

NDA : Après cette courte introduction, passez vite au premier chapitre !


	2. Le Serment

Merci à tout ceux qui ont envoyés leurs reviews : LovelyHermione , missannie , Virginie Parker Evans , Cloporte ( Normal que le premier soit aussi court, c'est juste l'intro). Sinon désolé pour ceux qui ont lu l'histoire avant que je ne la mette à jour, j'ai changé un nom suite à une inspiration.. sûrement géniale ! Continuez à m'envoyer vos reviews svp, surtout des critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon site )!

Chapitre 1 : Le Serment 

Hermione était devant l'inconnue. L'air féroce, elle lui lançait des regards à terrifier un dragon. Molly Weasley éructa alors:

« Enfin, Ron mais qu'est ce qui te prend de sauter ainsi sur les invités ? »

Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine il bégaya une phrase qui ressemblait vaguement à

« chavépascuzémoa »

La jeune inconnue se retourna alors vers Ron et celui-ci (comme les lecteurs ;-) ) put enfin voir qui elle était. Elle faisait la même taille que Hermione, elle avait les longs cheveux bouclés d'Hermione, était vêtue dans les mêmes tons que hermione et pourtant ce n'était pas Hermione.

« Je vous présente Elvira Mac Claggan. Dis lui bonjour Ron, si tu assez éduqué pour ça » dit Madame Weasley d'un air courroucé.

Prenant un air beaucoup plus aimable, elle ajouta, avec un sourire :

« Elvira, voici Ron, mon fils ». Puis, désignant Hermione : « Voici Hermione Granger ». Enfin, finissant par Harry : « Et voici Harry Potter »

Elvira ne s'attarda ni sur Ron si sur Hermione mais fixa Harry et tout particulièrement sa cicatrice. Elle avait des yeux verts, vifs et pleins d'intensité. Son regard plongea dans les yeux de Harry et même dans ce court laps de temps, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait duper facilement. De sa personne même émanait une force, une aura de charme à laquelle Harry dut bien s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester insensible. Elle était habillée très sobrement avec un pantalon et un pull mais cette tenue simple la rendait exquise. Pourtant, malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements, elle semblait rester légèrement inaccessible, hors du monde de tous les jours, telle une divinité sortant des eaux pour rejoindre le monde commun des mortels.

Mais Arthur Weasley interrompit Harry dans ses rêveries.

« Elvira est la fille de Andrew Mac Claggan qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie »

« Ah ! ton père aussi ? » Demanda alors Ron. « Dans quel département ? »

« Je suis désolé mais Elvira ne peux pas te répondre » s'intercala le père de Ron. « Depuis la démission de Fudge après le retour de Vous Savez Qui, le ministère est sans dessus dessous et Andrew est appellé à occuper de nouvelles fonctions très importantes. Vous en entendrez sûrement bientôt parler dans le Daily Prophet ( La Gazette du Sorcier) mais, pour l'instant, je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de ça les enfants » ajouta le père de Ron d'un air assez énigmatique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent alors avec circonspection. Qui était donc le père d'Elvira pour que tout ce qui le concerne soit aussi secret ? Le futur ministre de la magie, peut être songea Harry. Après tout, qu'importe. Ce n'était pas le père qui était là mais la fille. Et tant mieux pour moi pensa Harry !

« Pourquoi n'emmèneriez vous pas Elvira avec vous, vous avez tous à peu près le même age. » Dit alors Molly.

« Ok ! Suis-moi Elvira » dit Ron.

Et tous les quatre partirent ensemble dans la chambre de Ron. Elvira, l'air un peu perdue suivait Ron avec Hermione et Harry derrière elle.

« Je suis content de te rencontrer Elvira »dit Hermione à la jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la chambre de Ron. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Hogwarts pourtant (Poudlard pour les non anglophones) ? »

« Non, non. En fait je suis parti avec Papa pendant les cinq dernières années lorsqu'il travaillait à Tokyo pour la confédération mondiale de la coopération magique. Donc j'ai passé mes cinq premières années de scolarité à Todai. C'est le Hogwarts japonais » ajouta-t'elle en voyant l'air étonné des trois autres.

« Waouh, c'est super ! » S'écria Ron !

« Ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça » rajouta Hermione. « Je ne connais même pas tous les pays d'Europe » murmura-t'elle les yeux figés sur le mur de la chambre de Ron

« Pauvre chérie » lui lança Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard tellement noir que Ron jugea plus prudent de battre en retraite.

« Et bien je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici ! » leur dit Elvira pour dérider l'athmosphère.

« Oui c'est vrai mais on s'aime beaucoup quand même » la rassura Harry. « Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici »

« C'est vrai excusez-moi » lui répondit Elvira. « En fait je ne sais même pas très bien moi-même mais je crains de deviner quelle est la raison.. Depuis le retour de Vous Savez Qui, mon père a reçu des menaces de la part de Death Eaters (Mangemorts) et le ministère pense que je suis plus en sécurité avec des gardiens en permanence à mes côtés. C'est pourquoi je suis dans une famille de sorciers, je pense. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis chez vous particulièrement ! »

Les trois amis se regardèrent alors. Devait il lui dire pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Car c'était probablement la réponse à la question d'Elvira. Si les Weasley avaient la garde d'Elvira en plus de celle de Harry, c'était parce qu'ils appartenaient à l'ordre du phénix. Ainsi ils étaient les plus au courant des menaces éventuelles et pouvaient la protéger. Brusquement Hermione prit sa décision :

« Elvira, est ce que tu connais l'ordre du Griffon ? »

« Euh, non mais tu ne voulais pas plutôt parler de l'ordre du phénix ? »

Ainsi elle était déjà au courant. Il pouvait donc lui en parler sans craindre de révéler le secret de l'existence de l'ordre. Et puis depuis que tout le monde savait que Voldemort était de retout, l'ordre avait une existence officielle. Monsieur Weasley avait bien lui même révélé l'existence de l'ordre à un de ses collègues venu chez lui. Arpès ces courtes réfléxions Hermione reprit.

« C'est bon alors, on peut te le dire puisque tu connais l'ordre, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas révéler que nous t'en avons informé »

« Je le promet »

« Alors je te fais confiance et j'accepte de te le dire »

« Moi aussi » ajouta Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Hermione

« Et moi également » reprit Ron en ajoutant sa main aux deux autres.

« Elvira, tu es ici pour être sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les parents de Ron en font partie, comme Albus Dumbledore, et d'autres grands sorciers. Nous aussi nous ferons tout pour te protéger, même si nous n'appartenons pas encore à l'Ordre »

Et par cette alliance ils scellèrent leur amitié naissante.


	3. Chapitre 2: L'accident

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, continuez ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire encore plus vite ! 

Nathy Potter : Ok je continuerai comme ça à détailler.

Aîda castel , LovelyHermione : Ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus longs.. Je double à chaque fois.

missannie : Merci pour tes conseils sur MSN et bonjour au Québec !

virg05 : Je fais aussi vite que je peux !

Chapitre 2 : L'accident 

Harry était seul allongé sur le lit de Ron. Les autres étaient descendus avec Elvira mais il avait préféré rester dans la chambre plutôt que de descendre jouer au Quidditch avec ses camarades. Il avait prêté son balai à Elvire avec réticence mais il n'avait pu résister à son regard pénétrant. Il avait besoin de penser, d'être seul face à lui-même ; Il ne comprenait pas qui Elvira était, ni pourquoi ses regards le gênaient. Derrière son visage énigmatique il ne parvenait pas à lire. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des lueurs de mélancolie s'allumaient parfois dans son regard. Il n'avait beau l'avoir vu que quelques minutes, cela l'avait marqué.

Mais surtout il était inquiet. Inquiet après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A travers la fenêtre il pouvait apercevoir au loin derrière les arbres ses amis qui s'amusaient mais depuis le retour de Voldemort il n'arrivait plus à prendre part à leurs jeux sans une certaine distance, comme s'il était un étranger parmi eux. Hermione s'en était aperçu et était venue discuter avec lui au début de leur séjour au Terrier. Elle avait compris que Harry se sentait isolé, elle se doutait bien de la raison et avait tenté d'en discuter avec lui. Et pourtant Harry l'avait éconduite et restait encore maintenant à ruminer son désespoir, seul, dans une chambre ou tout semblait orange.

Il fallait qu'il agisse, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, les bras ballants. Après un rapide passage au 4, Privet Drive, il avait passé tout l'été chez les Weasley, certes au calme et entouré de ses amis mais dans une inactivité qui lui pesait alors que tout le monde connaissait le retour du Mage Noir. Mais que faire ? Lord Voldemort n'était pas réapparu publiquement et sans les évènements qui s'étaient passés au Ministère, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'était pas de retour. Il n'avait même pas essayé de libérer ses fidèles Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés aux départements des Mystères. Voulait-il attendre que le monde magique ne soit plus sur ses gardes pour frapper un grand coup ? Personne ne le savait, pas même les responsables de l'Ordre du Phénix. Car maintenant, après de longues discussions avec Molly Weasley et Remus, Harry avait obtenu le droit exceptionnel de prendre une part plus importante aux décisions et aux actions du mouvement. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas. Il apprenait juste que l'Ordre ne savait rien. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : Retourner à Poudlard où il pourrait se former pour lutter contre l'assassin de ses parents. Dans deux jours il devait prendre l'Hogwarts Express mais que ces deux jours lui semblaient longs.. Il avait l'impression d'entendre passer chaque seconde, de voir tomber chaque grain de sable du sablier qui symbolisait son retour à l'école.

Entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, il scruta attentivement la porte entrebâillée, s'attendant presque à voir surgir un mangemort. Mais ce n'était heureusement que Arthur Weasley :

« Bonjour Harry, je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sur M. Weasley. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres » mentit Harry sans conviction.

« Dans peu de temps tu vas nous quitter et reprendre le chemin d'Hogwarts avec Hermione et Ron. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup et nous espérons te recevoir encore bientôt. Mais je voulais aussi te confier quelque chose d'autre. »

Harry avait l'impression de revivre une scène passée : Déjà quatre ans auparavant le père de Ron avait voulu protéger Harry d'une menace et lui avait parlé ainsi en tête-à-tête. Il avait alors ce même air sérieux et légèrement triste qui fit craindre à Harry que Voldemort n'ait lancé une nouvelle offensive. Alors qu'il avait 12 ans, Harry n'était sorti vivant des griffes de Tom Elvis Jeudusor que grâce au soutien d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école qui lui avait envoyé son phénix et le choixpeau magique.

« Vous partirez à Hogwarts Hermione, Ron et toi dans l'Hogwarts Express. Mais vous ne partirez pas seule. Peut-être le sais-tu déjà ou t'en doutais-tu mais Elvira rejoint aussi Poudlard cette année. Son père était aussi à Gryffondor donc il est probable que tu sois dans la même maison qu'elle. Je te demanderai de bien veiller sur elle comme j'ai demandé déjà à Ron et à Hermione de le faire. Elle a eu des moments difficiles à vivre récemment et ne l'obligez pas à en parler. »

« D'accord monsieur Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas nous veillerons sur elle comme sur une sœur »

« Je n'en doute pas Harry, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi » finit Arthur Weasley. « Maintenant pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre tes camarades ? »

Sur ce il se leva et Harry le suivit dans l'escalier. Arrivé au bas des marches le père de Ron ajouta juste :

« Bien évidemment, pas un mot de tout ça à Elvira. »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit et se dirigea vers le placard à balais qui se trouvait caché sous l'escalier. Il attrapa un balai de la famille Weasley et se mit en route vers le petit champ qui appartenait à la famille de Ron, le balai sur l'épaule. Il aurait voulu pouvoir siffloter joyeusement comme un garçon de son âge mais les paroles de monsieur Weasley lui revenait dans la tête.

Ainsi Elvira avait vécu récemment des moments difficiles ? C'était donc probablement pour ça que la mélancolie remplissait parfois ses prunelles. Loin de répondre à ses questions l'intervention d'Arthur Weasley en avait en fait soulevé plein d'autres. Que lui était-il donc arrivé de si douloureux ?

« Peut être a-t'elle perdu ses parents comme moi » songea Harry avant de se reprendre : « M. Weasley nous a dit que son père allait occuper de hautes responsabilités au Ministère donc il est encore vivant. A moins que ce ne soit un fantôme ? Non cela paraissait invraisemblable. Peut-être avait elle juste perdu sa mère ?

Mais il fut interrompu à ce moment à dans ses réflexions par le grand bruit de quelque chose de volant qui lui fonçait dessus. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser mais il sentit ses cheveux s'envoler sous la force du vent. Relevant les yeux prudemment avec une main à la recherche de sa baguette il aperçut un garçon à la chevelure flamboyante, monté sur un balai et qui filait droit devant.

« Ron ! Espèce de maboule ! Je vais avoir ta peau.. »

Et aussitôt Harry enfourcha son balai et se lança à la poursuite de son camarade. Harry pensait pouvoir le rattraper sans aucun problème mais son balai était vieux et poussif. Malgré tout son talent il ne le rattrapait que lentement. Il semblait bien en fait que Ron soit devenu bien meilleur depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Enfin le rouquin s'arrêta et Harry put le rattraper mais, au lieu de s'arrêter, il fit mine de lui foncer dessus et ne s'arrêta qu'à la dernière seconde.

« Espèce de fou furieux » hurla Ron, « tu voulais me tuer, avoues ! »

« Si tu m'as démasqué je suis bien obligé de l'avouer » dit Harry dans un sourire. « Pas trop vexé d'être l'arroseur arrosé ? »

« Le quoi ? »

« L'arroseur arrosé ou l'ensorceleur ensorcelé si tu préfères ! C'est une expression de Moldu »

« Si tu me parles dans une langue étrangère, comment veux tu que je comprenne ? ! »

Et en devisant joyeusement ils rejoignirent Hermione, Ginny et Elvira qui s'entraînaient à marquer dans trois tonneaux magiquement suspendus en l'air par un sortilège d'Hermione.

Ginny et Hermione se faisaient des passes pour surprendre Elvira qui jouait comme gardien. Elle ne semblait pas très bonne et même Hermione réussit à marquer à plusieurs reprises, alors même que Neville jouait mieux qu'elle ! Par contre, Ginny était vraiment devenue bonne depuis l'an dernier. A croire qu'un virus du Quidditch avait touché la famille Weasley ! Même s'il s'en réjouissait pour elle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa place à lui dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Qu'arriverait-il si elle était meilleure que lui qui n'avait pas pu s'entraîner depuis l'interdiction d'Umbridge l'an dernier ? Il fallait qu'il montre ce dont il était capable. Il rejoint alors les filles, intercepta le ballon lors d'une passe de Ginny à Hermione et marqua en faisant un retourné impressionnant. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir, ce qui réjouit Harry intérieurement; Elle reconnaissait qu'il était bon, c'est donc qu'il n'avait pas tant perdu. Même Elvira laissait transparaître un peu de son admiration pour ce joli coup, même si c'est elle qui aurait du l'arrêter ! Elle laissa échapper un « waouh » élogieux.

« On fait une pause deux minutes ? » proposa Ginny qui avait l'air exténué

« Ouf ! » lui répondit Hermione qui avait le visage rouge comme une écrevisse. « Je n'en pouvais plus »

Et tous les cinq s'assirent au pied d'un des grands chênes du terrain des Weasley.

« Comment as tu appris à jouer aussi bien Harry ? » Questionna Elvira ?

« Et toi Elvira, est ce qu'on joue aussi au Quidditch au Japon ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu parler de l'équipe japonaise lors de la Coupe du Monde de l'an dernier ? » demanda Harry en posant un regard interrogateur sur Hermione et Ron

« Moi non plus ça ne me dit rien » ajoutèrent-ils en chœur

« C'est normal ! » Répondit Elvira « Ils n'étaient même pas qualifiés pour la phase finale. Mais il faut bien dire que le sport principal chez les sorciers asiatiques n'est pas le Quidditch »

« C'est vrai j'ai lu ça dans « _Magiciens du Monde : Un tour d'horizon _» que m'avait recommandé Mac Gonnagal.

« Mac Gonnagal ? »

« Oui c'est notre prof de métamorphose à Hogwarts. »

« D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire quelque chose à propos de Hogwarts » reprit Elvira. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Ron, « dis nous donc ce que tu veux nous confier »

« En fait je ne fais pas que venir avec vous pour les deux jours mais je vais aussi finir ma scolarité à Hogwarts, en sixième année comme vous je crois. »

« Mais c'est génial, pourquoi veux tu que ça nous dérange ! Ils vont devoir faire de la place dans le dortoir des filles ! » Renchérit Hermione !

« Je ne serai pas dans la même année que toi mais je suis quand même très heureuse que tu viennes à Hogwarts ! » ajouta Ginny

« Me too1 » reprit Ron

« Und ich auch2 » conclut Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas sur que tu sois avec nous. Tu n'as pas encore été répartie dans une maison par le Choixpeau magique… Je me demande comment ça se passera »

« Tu dois être affectée dans une maison » expliqua Hermione. « C'est un chapeau de sorcier magique qui s'en occupe quand tu arrives en première année. Mais vu que tu arrives en sixième année, je ne sais pas si ça se passera comme ça.. Je n'ai encore jamais rien lu à ce sujet. »

« Il faut juste que tu ne sois pas chez les Serpentard » conclut Ron, « mais maintenant que je te connais un peu plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais dans cette maison. C'est la maison qui a produit tout les mages noirs, les partisans de Tu Sais Qui,.. »

Un drôle de silence s'abattit alors sur le groupe. Ron ne parvenait pas encore à dire « Voldemort » et persistait dans les reproches qu'il adressait à Harry et Hermione quand ils parlaient de lui en utilisant son nom. Elvira et Ginny étaient cependant celles qui semblaient le plus effrayées. Si Harry comprenait pour Ginny qui avait été enlevée par le mage noir lors de sa première année, il se demandait la cause de la peur particulière d'Elvira. Peut être était ce lié à ce que le père de Ron lui avait annoncé sur les « évènements difficiles ? » Décidément Elvira était une jeune fille pleine de mystères. Il faudrait qu'il approfondisse ces secrets…

Le grondement d'un orage qui approchait les dissuada de continuer à jouer au Quidditch et ils rentrèrent en courant au Terrier. En quelques instants ils avaient rejoint la cour de la ferme, motivés dans leur course par les gouttes de pluies qui commençaient à tomber dru. Mais dans la précipitation, Elvira trébucha sur une poule qui traversait elle aussi la cour. Elle vit les pavés se rapprocher dangeureusement puis plus rien…

1 Moi aussi en Anglais

2 Et moi aussi en Allemand cette fois !


	4. Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles

Merci encore aux reviews qui arrivent, moins nombreuses malheureusement . Alors n'hésitez pas, envoyez-moi vos critiques surtout (mais constructives quand même), vos éloges (ça fait toujours plaisir !), etc. Si vous avez le temps, mon site jkrowling.forumactif .com ( site de news sur HP vous attend) avec la fanfic en avance à chaque fois.

Résumé : Elvira Mac Claggan est arrivée chez les Weasley pour être sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec Harry, Ron, Hermione ils se promettent de s'assister mutuellement si le pire devait arriver. Mais le danger n'arrive pas toujours de là où l'on l'attend et, en trébuchant sur une poule, Elvira tombe inanimée dans la cour du Burrow

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles **

Lentement elle revint à elle. Mais elle n'était plus dans la cour boueuse. Elle ne savait pas où elle était cependant. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur un lit. Et sa cheville la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle essaya de tendre sa main pour l'atteindre.

« Elvira ne bouge pas ma chérie » lui murmura gentiment la voix de quelqu'un assis à côté d'elle.

Elvira reposa sa main mais essaya malgré tout de voir sa cheville. Son pantalon autrefois blanc était maculé de tâches de boue et complètement retroussé sur son mollet gauche. Plus bas elle aperçut ce qu'elle croyait être sa cheville. Mais était-il possible qu'elle soit aussi grosse et bleue ? Elle devait rêver et imaginer ça. C'était pourtant bien sa cheville. Elle se relâcha et s'étendit complètement sur le lit. Et quelle était donc cette grande ombre sombre devant le lit ?

Elvira gémit de nouveau quand Molly Weasley se leva, faisant trembler légèrement le parquet et le lit. Ils devaient être dans la chambre des Weasley au rez-de-chaussée car le lit était un lit double.

« Maman » gémit Elvira.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Elvira chérie, Ron s'occupe de prévenir le Magicomage de garde du secteur et Hermione se charge d'appeler ton papa. Harry est resté et il est là lui aussi »

Maintenant Elvira commençait lentement à comprendre qui était la grande ombre devant elle ; Ca devait être Harry.

« Ca va aller Elvira » murmura le jeune homme d'une voix un peu hésitante. « Je reste là madame Weasley si vous avez besoin de vous occuper de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Tu es un ange Harry mais ce n'est pas la peine, je vais rester avec Elvira »

« Madame Weasley vraiment, je ne veux pas en plus vous empêcher de vivre à cause de mon inattention » dit Elvira en relevant lentement la tête. Elle avait un air désolé sur son visage encore sali par la boue.

« Je reviendrai le plus vite possible alors » ajouta Molly Weasley avant de quitter sa chambre, non sans lancer derrière elle des regards qui couvaient la jeune blessée.

Elvira laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller que Madame Weasley avait glissé sous sa tête et elle respira un grand coup. Elvira gardait les yeux fermés et respirait plus doucement à présent. Harry fixait son doux visage, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne rouvrirait pas les yeux et qu'il pourrait rester ainsi à l'observer pendant une éternité. Elle avait un visage long, les traits fins et l'air serein malgré la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. De temps en temps son visage se crispait quand la douleur devenait inacceptable. Ses cheveux épars sur le lit lui faisaient une auréole.

Finalement ce fut Elvira qui rompit la première le silence et, les yeux toujours clos, elle dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire subir ça à quelques heures de la rentrée. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de finir vos préparatifs. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Elvira, ce n'est pas ta faute »

Elle lui sourit alors et son visage s'illumina. Toute l'animosité qu'il avait dans son cœur depuis quelques mois semblait s'être évanouie d'un seul coup.

« Dommage que je n'aie pas encore acheté toutes mes affaires.. » Ajouta Elvira, mélancolique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on avait prévu d'aller sur Dragon Alley demain pendant la journée avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny »

« Oui mais si je ne peux pas bouger ? » Rajouta la jeune fille une trace d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Je suis sur que le Médicomage saura réparer tout ça très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est lui que j'entends. »

On entendait en effet des gens discuter dans la cuisine toute proche. La voix haut perchée de Madame Weasley se distinguait parmi le brouhaha :

« Mage, si vous voulez bien me suivre, la jeune blessée est juste là »

Elvira et Harry virent entrer un petit sorcier, assez âgé, aux cheveux frisottés. Il inspirait confiance et Elvira se relâcha un peu en voyant que ce n'était pas un médecin effrayant. Ron suivait derrière le mage. Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait Madame Weasley auparavant et commença à prendre la main d'Elvira et à lui parler doucement. Elle lui raconta comment cela était arrivé.

Puis il s'intéressa à sa cheville, toujours aussi bleue et gonflée.

-« Ca ma l'air assez sérieux, je vais essayer de réparer tout ça du mieux que je peux. » « Pouvez vous me passer ma sacoche » demanda t'il à Harry en lui montrant un vieux sac de cuir marron usé.

Harry lui tendit et le médicomage en tira une baguette qui semblait tout aussi âgée que son propriétaire. Il la prit dans sa main droite, la tendit en direction de la cheville enflée et prononça :

« Ligamentus Desinflato »

Aussitôt la cheville sembla se dégonfler telle un pneu crevé. Mais elle ne retrouva ni sa taille ni sa couleur initiale.

« Je ne pourrai pas faire plus aujourd'hui. La situation est déjà bien meilleure normalement. Je vais vous donner un sortilège calmant pour la douleur. Il faudra la pratiquer matin midi et soir sur votre cheville mais pas plus. Normalement ça devrait être assez efficace. J'y ajoute une potion pour accélérer le dégonflement»

Il sortit alors de sa mallette un parchemin et une plume de balbuzard1 et se mit à établir l'ordonnance : « Sortilèges anti douleurs trois fois par jour plus potion de dégonflement matin et soir ».

« Voilà chère enfant, si tu prend bien tes potions, tout devrait être remis en place dans dix jours environ. En attendant, il faudra que tu utilises des béquilles. Tes camarades t'aideront sinon pour les tâches quotidiennes j'en suis sur. »

« Bien sur » ajoutèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

Le mage fit alors apparaître d'un coup de sa baguette deux béquilles dernier cri.

« Très bien, je vais vous laisser » dit le Médicomage, qui suivit Madame Weasley vers la porte.

Les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la chambre parentale.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? » s'inquiéta Harry

« Oui beaucoup mieux, même si j'ai encore un peu mal mais avec le sortilège ça va disparaître »

« Parfait, tu viendras faire tes courses avec nous à Diagon Alley demain alors » demanda Ron, inquisiteur.

« Si je ne vous dérange pas avec mes béquilles, je viendrai bien sur »

« Mais arrête de penser que tu nous déranges ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'on a tous très envie que tu viennes. N'est ce pas Ron ? .. N'EST CE PAS RON ? » rajouta Harry plus fort.

« Euh oui bien sur » dit Ron en sursautant « De quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber ! »

« Et moi aussi j'approuve à 200 » surenchérit Hermione qui venait de franchir le pas de la porte. « Mais je crois qu'on va te laisser Elvira, tu as de la visite. Vous venez les garçons ? »

Ils sortirent donc et croisèrent à devant la porte qui menait à la chambre un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Harry crût le reconnaître mais l'homme ne fit aucun signe particulier à Harry. _Il ressemblait plutôt à un vieux lion. Des cheveux gris parsemaient sa crinière couleur fauve et ses sourcils touffus ; il avait des yeux jaunes et vifs derrière une paire de lunettes cerclées et une certaine souplesse gracieuse dans sa démarche, malgré un léger boitement. _( Extrait officiel du tome 6, traduit d'après : He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.)

Une fois seul avec Elvira l'homme dit:

« Alors il paraît que tu as voulu m'imiter ? »

« Vous imiter ? » (Note de l'auteur : Et bien oui j'ai décidé qu'elle le vouvoierait)

« Tu voulais aussi boiter ?!. » expliqua l'homme. « Plus sérieusement je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas trop grave pour toi ma chérie. J'avais tellement de remords à t'abandonner comme ça pour quelques jours.. » A ce moment, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Elvira l'enlaça elle aussi et lui glissa :

« Ce que je suis content de vous revoir Papa. » Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule paternelle et de ses yeux coulaient quelques petites larmes discrètes. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué pendant ces longs mois »

« Je sais ma chérie » rajouta le père, visiblement ému aux larmes, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma mission devait rester secrète.

« Maman me manque aussi, Papa.. »

« Moi aussi Elvira chérie, et même si nous ne l'oublierons jamais, il faut laisser le temps au temps. Les événements par lesquels nous sommes passés sont très durs à vivres pour tout le monde. J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je t'ai apporté un cadeau pour t'aider à te remettre plus vite. Tu viens avec moi le chercher ? »

« D'accord. Passez moi juste les béquilles »

Andrew Mac Claggan alla les chercher et lui passa. Pendant ce temps là Elvira s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis prit les béquilles et se leva. Son père voulut l'aider mais elle refusa gentiment :

« Vous savez Papa à Hogwarts, je n'aurai personne pour m'aider à me lever alors autant que je m'habitue tout de suite. »

« Oui ma chérie »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la valise en cuir de Monsieur Mc Claggan qui était restée dans la pièce contigue. Il en sortit alors un petit sachet en cuir noir sur lequel était écrit Aikon (Note de l'auteur : Mais pourquoi donc ? Quel revieweur le trouvera en premier ?). Il le confia à sa fille en lui disant :

« Ouvre le donc ! »

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle en fit tomber un superbe coquillage nacré dans sa main. Son père lui expliqua alors :

« Les Moldus qui en ont vus disent qu'on peut y entendre la mer mais ils n'ont rien compris. En fait ce sont des transmetteurs magiques de voix, des hiboux très rapides si tu veux. Tu le mets bien sur ton oreille et tu peux m'entendre si je parle. En plus, c'est le dernier modèle et il te chatouille quand j'essaie de te parler. Je me suis renseigné et Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, m'a confirmé que ça marchait à l'intérieur de l'école. Comme ça je ne serai jamais très loin de toi par la voix »

Le visage d'Elvira se fendit en un large sourire et si elle n'avait pas eu ses béquilles elle aurait surement sauté au coup de son père !

« Oh merci Papa ! »

« Je suis si content que ça te fasse plaisir tu sais ! J'espère que ça t'aidera à passer ce début d'année d'une façon plus agréable, même si ce sera sans moi, ni sans ta maman… Mais ceux qui ont fait ça paieront je le promet. »

Ses traits devinrent subitement durs.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps Elvira chérie. Mais prend bien soin de toi, respecte bien les prescriptions du Médicomage et appelle moi dès que tu en as besoin. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Andrew Mac Claggan partit rejoindre un sorcier baraqué qui attendait à l'extérieur, une baguette à la ceinture et l'air pas commode – son mage du corps probablement – Il fit de grands signes à sa fille et monta dans la grosse voiture qui stationnait dans la cour. Le mage du corps monta à l'avant, prit le volant et démarra.

Elvira ne put plus retenir sa douleur en voyant s'éloigner dans cette grosse berline le père qu'elle n'était pas sure de revoir un jour. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Ci dessous un poême de Lamartine que j'aime beaucoup et qui a été écrit dans un moment de souffrance lorsqu'il découvrit que la jeune fille qu'il aimait – Elvire – allait mourir et qu'il ne la reverait plus. Toute similitude avec la fic serait involontaire bien sur!

Le lac 

Ainsi, toujours poussés vers de nouveaux rivages,  
Dans la nuit éternelle emportés sans retour,  
Ne pourrons-nous jamais sur l'océan des âges  
Jeter l'ancre un seul jour ?

O lac! l'année à peine a fini sa carrière,  
Et près des flots chéris qu'elle devait revoir,  
Regarde! je viens seul m'asseoir sur cette pierre  
Où tu la vis s'asseoir!

Tu mugissais ainsi sous ces roches profondes ;  
Ainsi tu te brisais sur leurs flancs déchirés ;  
Ainsi le vent jetait l'écume de tes ondes  
Sur ses pieds adorés.

Un soir, t'en souvient- il ? nous voguions en silence,  
On n'entendait au loin, sur l'onde et sous les cieux,  
Que le bruit des rameurs qui frappaient en cadence  
Tes flots harmonieux.

Tout à coup des accents inconnus à la terre  
Du rivage charmé frappèrent les échos ;  
Le flot fut attentif, et la voix qui m'est chère  
Laissa tomber ces mots :

" O temps, suspends ton vol ! et vous, heures propices  
Suspendez votre cours !  
Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices   
Des plus beaux de nos jours !

" Assez de malheureux ici-bas vous implorent :  
Coulez, coulez pour eux ;  
Prenez avec leurs jours les soins qui les dévorent ;   
Oubliez les heureux.

" Mais je demande en vain quelques moments encor  
Le temps m'échappe et fuit ;  
Je dis à cette nuit : " Sois plus lente "; et l'aurore  
Va dissiper la nuit.

" Aimons donc, aimons donc ! de l'heure fugitive,  
Hâtons-nous, jouissons !  
L'homme n'a point de port, le temps n'a point de rive   
Il coule, et nous passons ! "

Temps jaloux, se peut-il que ces moments d'ivresse.,  
Où l'amour à longs flots nous verse le bonheur,  
S'envolent loin de nous de la même vitesse  
Que les jours de malheur ?

Hé quoi ! n'en pourrons-nous fixer au moins la trace ?  
Quoi ? passés pour jamais ? quoi! tout entiers perdus ?  
Ce temps qui les donna, ce temps qui les efface,  
Ne nous les rendra plus ?

Éternité, néant, passé, sombres abîmes,  
Que faites-vous des jours que vous engloutissez ?  
Parlez : nous rendrez-vous ces extases sublimes  
Que vous nous ravissez?

O lac! rochers muets ! grottes! forêt obscure !  
Vous que le temps épargne ou qu'il peut rajeunir,  
Gardez de cette nuit, gardez, belle nature,  
Au moins le souvenir !

Qu'il soit dans ton repos, qu'il soit dans tes orages,  
Beau lac, et dans l'aspect de tes riants coteaux,  
Et dans ces noirs sapins, et dans ces rocs sauvages  
Qui pendent sur tes eaux !

Qu'il soit dans le zéphyr qui frémit et qui passe,  
Dans les bruits de tes bords par tes bords répétés,   
Dans l'astre au front d'argent qui blanchit ta surface  
De ses molles clartés!

Que le vent qui gémit le roseau qui soupire  
Que les parfums légers de ton air embaumé,  
Que tout ce qu'on entend, l'on voit ou l'on respire,

Tout dise : " Ils ont aimé ! "

1 Aigle pêcheur piscivore, auquel l'auteur est particulièrement attaché ;-)


	5. Chapitre 4: Départs

**Chapitre 4 : Départs**

Abattue par le départ si rapide de son père, Elvira rentra en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles. Devant la rougeur des yeux de la jeune fille, Hermione, qui était dans la pièce, la rejoignit immédiatement.

« Elvira, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là. Ton père devait être très occupé. Mais nous sommes là Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi. Il ne faut pas t'en faire »

« Merci, ça ira » dit Elvira de manière assez sèche. Et en elle-même elle pensait

« Mais laisse-moi donc pimbêche et vas retrouver les autres. Tu ne comprends rien, n'essaies même pas. »

Peut-être était-ce du à leur si grande ressemblance physique – Ron ne les avait-il pas confondues ? – mais Elvira supportait de moins en moins Hermione. Elle ressentait parfois l'impression de se revoir elle-même et préférait éviter cela.

Devant la rudesse de la réponse Hermione resta un peu désemparée puis marmonna :

« Je vais chercher les autres. »

Elvira se retint de rajouter un trait venimeux. Elle appréciait les garçons et Ginny mais Hermione, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était ancré en elle. « Espérons que nous ne soyons pas dans la même maison à Hogwarts.. » Songea Elvira en son for intérieur.

Quelques instants plus tard Hermione entendit le trio revenir. Elle les entendit chuchoter et comprit qu'ils parlaient probablement de la brève altercation qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Hermione. Elle tenta de se redonner une composition et leur fit un grand sourire quand ils arrivèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron

La voix de Molly Weasley les dispensa d'avoir à donner une réponse.

« Mes chéris, vous pouvez venir m'aider ? »

« Bien sur ! » Répondirent-ils, à l'exception de Ron qui semblait plus rétif à l'idée d'aller aider sa mère !

Ils aidèrent Madame Weasley et eurent droit en récompense à un dîner au cours duquel la mère de Ron leur fit déguster des plats tous aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Après le dîner, ils se sentaient tous en paix avec le monde (NdA : expression de Harry dans l'Ordre du Phénix que j'aime bien ;-) ) De retour dans leurs lits respectifs, ils s'endormirent vite ; Il fallait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Seule Elvira resta plus longtemps éveillée, les yeux ouverts, réfléchissant tandis que ses deux voisines de chambre dormaient déjà profondément

Tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste quand un grand bruit éclata. Dans la cheminée du salon la tête d'un fonctionnaire du ministère appelait à grands bruits M. Weasley. Quand toute la maison fut réveillée, Arthur Weasley sembla comprendre que c'était un message pour lui et se leva pour se rendre en hâte dans le salon.

« Arthur, tu en as mis du temps ! Il faut que tu viennes au Ministère, c'est extrêmement urgent. On a un très gros problème. Tu sais qui a peut être encore frappé… A Poudlard même. Severus Snape a apparemment été attaqué et est entre la vie et la mort… »

« D'accord Stevens, je transplane dans quelques minutes, le temps d'enfiler ma robe. On se retrouve devant les grilles du château. »

« Oui, tu y verras déjà toute une équipe d'Aurors et comme tu es membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ta présence sera aussi la bienvenue »

Et sur ce la tête de Stevens disparut avec un petit pop. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur Weasley réapparut, habillé avec sa robe puis il transplana après avoir embrassé sa femme. Molly Weasley essayait-elle de rassurer ses enfants qui regardaient avec inquiétude leur père partir malgré le danger de la situation.

Le lendemain, c'est à dire la veille de la rentrée à Hogwarts :

Le lendemain ils furent tous réveillés par Madame Weasley, qui essayait de garder son allant habituel malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle devait ressentir pour son mari et les grosses cernes sous ses yeux. Arthur Weasley n'était toujours pas rentré.

Elle se mit à secouer les corps assoupis sous les couvertures.

« Allez, Allez, debout tout le monde ! »

Des têtes hirsutes émergeaient progressivement des oreillers. Quand à peu près tout le monde fut levé – Ron résistait désespérément en s'agrippant à son oreiller comme un forcené -, ils descendirent. Devant les bols de chocolat fumants, tous les yeux n'étaient pas forcément bien ouverts ! Elvira et Hermione semblaient avoir oublié leurs différents ou plutôt semblaient dans l'incapacité physique de les exprimer. On entendit enfin Ron descendre l'escalier, un grand bang puis plus rien.. Encore plus réveillé que les autres il était tombé en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Il se relevait difficilement quand Hermione vint à son secours et le tira par la main. Mais elle n'arriva pas à soulever Ron et tomba au contraire sur lui dans une position plus que gênante puisqu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur le jeune homme. Elle se releva aussitôt en rougissant mais son trouble n'avait pas échappé à Ginny et Harry, hilares. Ron tout aussi rouge si ce n'est plus sous ses cheveux roux se releva aussi et s'arrangea pour éviter

L'incident avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller tout le monde et quelques dizaines de minutes après, ils partaient.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous » leur précisa Madame Weasley, « mais je dois rester ici, au cas où Arthur ou quelqu'un essayerait de joindre la maison. Je vous donne la clef, prenez en soin et renvoyez là moi par hibou. Je cous rejoindrai peut être à midi si Arthur est revenu d'ici là.. » ajouta t'elle à l'intention de Ron et de Ginny. « Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus que vous mes chéris sur cette mission secrète de votre père. »

Sur ce ils attrapèrent la boîte de poudre de cheminette et partirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Même si Harry s'était amélioré depuis son dernier voyage dans l'allée des Embrumes, ils atterrirent tout un peu partout, heureusement sur Diagon Alley ! Harry et Ron débouchèrent dans la cheminée d'un magasin de robes de sorciers tandis que les filles arrivaient par le conduit de la cheminée d'un magasin de Quidditch !!

Une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés, ils se rendirent au Leaky Cauldron (Le Chaudron Baveur) pour déposer leurs affaires dans les chambres qu'on leur affecta pour la nuit. Cela fait, ils partirent effectuer leurs emplettes de rentrée. Harry qui connaissait bien le chemin de Traverse pour y avoir séjourné un certain temps au début de sa deuxième année ne reconnut pas bien les lieux. Ou plutôt l'ambiance. Tout semblait avoir changé, il n'y avait plus cette ambiance joyeuse des gens qui admiraient les vitrines richement garnies de toutes sorte d'objet. A présent l'ambiance était grise, maussade ; Les gens ne souriaient plus. Partout on pouvait lire sur des affiches montrant le ministère de la Magie dévasté : « Nous recherchons l'homme qui a causé cela. 10.000 Gallons pour toute information » ou bien sur d'autres une liste des victimes de Vous savez Qui était affichée avec marqué : « aidez-nous à arrêter cet assassin. » Enfin le ministère de la Magie avait compris que Voldemort était de retour. Pourtant que de temps il avait fallu à Fudge pour l'admettre.. Il avait démissionné mais il restait ministre par intérim jusqu'à la nomination d'un ou d'une nouveau (elle) ministre.

Par contre les événements de la nuit n'avaient pas filtré jusqu'ici apparemment. Seuls les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix devaient être au courant.

Pour rajouter à la mélancolie du lieu, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy, pour une fois sans ses deux acolytes mais uniquement avec Goyle. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils essaient de se faire oublier depuis les emprisonnements de leurs pères respectifs mais bien au contraire.. Toute la frustration accumulée par Goyle et Malfoy se déversa sur le petit groupe..

« Alors Potter et Weasley, on sort son harem ?! On m'a dit que tu recrutais même dans les immigrées pour ton fan club maintenant.. » les interpella Malfoy

Hermione se retourna vers ses camarades en leur faisant signe de se taire.

« Et toi Malfoy, c'est parce que ton père est en prison que tu prends Goyle pour te protéger ? »

« Espèce de sang de bourbe, je t'interdis de parler de mon père » éructa le jeune Malfoy en brandissant un poing menaçant vers le groupe.

Le passage d'un groupe de sorciers en robes d'uniformes bleu le retint de continuer. C'était les membres des nouveaux groupes de défense passive mis en place par le Ministère de la Magie après le retour de Lord Voldemort. On pouvait lire sur le blason qui ornait leur poitrine « Groupement d'Auto Défense Organisé Efficace et Uni (G.A.D.O.U.E) ».

Les regards pleins de haine, Malfoy et Goyle partirent dans leur direction tandis que les autres faisaient leur halte traditionnelle à Gringotts. Quand ils en ressortirent les poches sensiblement plus lourdes qu'à leur entrée, ils purent enfin partir faire leur courses car la mi-journée approchait. Les garçons partirent d'un côté, les filles de l'autre avec Hermione et Elvira de part et d'autres d'Elvira pour éviter de se taper dessus dès le début.

Après avoir fait plusieurs boutiques pour renouveler leurs réserves de produits pour les potions et autres livres de sortilèges, Harry ne put s'empêcher de questionner Ron. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté d'acheter des trucs aussi chers les uns que les autres : Pattes de crapauds qui sautaient d'elle-même dans la potion, fleurs de garance qui se coloraient quand la potion était à la bonne couleur,..

« Tu as gagné au loto dis moi Ron ? »

« Hein pourquoi » . Si son nez ne s'allongea pas, son visage rosit de facon certaine,ce qui montrait qu'il cachait quelque chose..

« Et bien c'est à croire que tu veux acheter l'ensemble de la boutique à chaque fois ! »

« Mais non, t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis parfaitement raisonnable »

Mais il disait cela sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire lui même.. Harry ne creusa pas davantage en sachant très bien que Ron lui dirait ce qu'il devait lui dire au moment opportun. Ils repartirent quand un sorcier qui avait l'air d'être du Ministère leur mit la main sur l'épaule et les arrêta.

« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait »

Dans les prochains chapitres .. Qui sera le nouveau ministre, le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, dans quelle maison sera Elvira ?

Le texte du jour : Pensar Dudar de Victor Hugo (Extraits)

Quand on ne songe plus, triste et mourant effort,

Qu'à chercher un salut, une boussole, un port,

Une ancre où l'on s'attache, un phare où l'on s'adresse,

Oh! comme avec terreur, pilotes en détresse,

Nous nous apercevons qu'il nous manque la foi,

La foi, ce pur flambeau qui rassure l'effroi,

Ce mot d'espoir écrit sur la dernière page,

Cette chaloupe où peut se sauver l'équipage!


End file.
